


Baby's got a temper

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bratty Connor, Connor In Lingerie, Connor has a vagina, Connor in Makeup, Connor's breath gets all steamy, Connor's puppy eyes, Connor's vaginal area is referred to as pussy and clit, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hank gets handcuffed to the bed, Hank's working at it though, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Hank drinking, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Spanking, and slight discussion of alcoholism, dom/sub dynamic, funky robot stuff, rough oral, soft connor, some aftercare, they have an established safeword, this twink is going to get obliterated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: The sound Hank makes is nearly a growl. Blood burning at the blatant disobedience. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in once I do get out of these, boy?"
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

"Daddy…" 

Hank groans, turning his pounding head. 

There's sudden pressure on his lower half. The scent of vanilla greeting his nose.

_"Daddy."_

Another, longer, groan. Eyes squeezing shut tighter. The pressure shifts into an insistent rocking motion, right over his groin. Dick waking up faster than he does. 

Fingers wind through his hair and tug. That has his eyes snapping open. "Jesus christ! Can this not wait? You _need_ my dick _now,_ Con? I was out late last night." He gripes. 

Connor is perched on his lap. One of his old band shirts hanging off a pale shoulder. He blinks a few times to clear his bleary eyes. Seeing he doesn't have anything on his bottom half. Thighs caging his sides. The only light being the faint glow of the alarm clock on the bedside table and his LED. 

Brown eyes narrow. "I'm aware. You texted me that you were at Jimmy's nearly _five_ hours after you should have been home." 

Hank winces, going to cup his cheek when there's a familiar rattling sound. His hand barely being able to move. "The fuck." He hisses, craning his head to see him handcuffed to the headboard. "Connor. What the fuck do you think you're doing, _boy?"_

 _"_ Punishing you. I had planned our own little celebration but you decided you'd have a better time at the bar instead." 

"You didn't even tell me about that, baby!"

Connor gives a roll of his hips. "I shouldn't have had to. _You_ should have come straight home after work. Not go to the bar. There's beer here. You said you'd limit yourself to beer, daddy. But you didn't. You had me waiting, all done up, cooking you a nice dinner and _waiting for you_ all while you were having a nice time getting drunk on the hard liquor. Didn't even give me a heads up until you were on your way home at midnight!" 

That prompts Hank to look at the clock, the numbers telling him it was five in the morning. His groan is deep and guttural. He turns his attention back to the upset android on his lap. Sees the red glow on his temple. Face slightly illuminated by it. "You're right, baby. That _was_ pretty fuckin' shitty of me. How about you let me go and we'll continue this conversation later? At a more manageable hour." 

Connor's brows furrow as he cocks his head. "I don't understand," He murmurs, "Are you already getting bored of me, daddy?" Lips forming a hurt little moue. All for show, of course. Not that Hank was aware of that. 

Hank's eyes widen instantly, hand being stopped once more from reaching out for him. "No! No, honey. _Of course not."_

Red flickers to yellow and suddenly the ceiling light comes on, set to the dimmest it could go. Well. At least Connor was mindful of his hangover...Hank's breath hitches when he sees the full of extent of Connor _done up._ A sweet palette of colors having been chosen for his light makeup. Lips glossy and rosy looking. LED lightening to match. White strap revealed on the shoulder bared from the too big sleeve of his borrowed shirt. 

Hank's blood rushes to his hardening dick. Was he finally wearing the new set? The one that Hank had made good on buying after ripping that other one. He groaned for a different reason this time. He had only seen the picture of it on the mannequin Connor had sent before buying it with Hank's card. White. Slightly sheer. A Lacy and delicate piece. Almost _virginal_ looking. Hank had all but salivated imagining it on the android.

Connor's lip twitches and then he's kneeling over him. Arms crisscrossing at the bottom of the band shirt to grab it and slowly raise it up and over his head. The thong panties immediately drawing his eyes as they work the way up his lean stomach with that _damn freckle above his navel._ Hank's favorite out of all of them. And finally up to the small bralette covering his flat chest. Pink nipples just barely visible through the thin fabric. The tee is tossed carelessly across the room. 

Hank pushes himself up into a seated position against the headboard. Getting the illusion of a more even playing field. "Gorgeous, baby…" 

Brown eyes blink down at him. Settling back down in his lap. Stomach getting an endearing little fold as his back slouches a bit. Thank you, Cyberlife. "I know. And to think, you could have peeled this off me...I would have let you do whatever you wanted to me, daddy. But you _didn't come home."_

"Baby, I'm so sorry…C'mon let me go and I'll make it up to you." 

Connor hums thoughtfully for just a second before leaning in close, back arching as he winds his slender arms around the back of his neck. Nuzzling in under his jaw. "No." 

Hank's voice becomes a deep croon. "C'mon, baby boy. Just uncuff me. I wanna touch you…" 

Connor's answer is a shake of his head. 

"Connor." 

Connor pulls back to pepper deceptively sweet kisses on his skin. His throat, jaw, cheeks, forehead...Avoiding his lips even as Hank tries to chase them. " _Connor._ I'm serious. Let me go." 

Connor nuzzles his smooth cheek against Hank's bristly one. "Make me…" 

The sound Hank makes is nearly a _growl._ Blood burning at the blatant disobedience. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in once I _do_ get out of these, _boy?"_

Connor tenses, almost whimpering at that rumbling tone of voice. "I-yes. You're going to punish me, aren't you, daddy? At least I'll know _I_ punished _you_ first." 

"I doubt you'll be able to think or know much of anything once I get my hands on you later, boy." 

Connor nearly trembles. Hands feeling jittery as they work down Hank's pants and underwear to his knees. Didn't even bother undressing more than kicking off his shoes before collapsing onto their bed…

Hank hisses as Connor's fingers wrap around his cock, stroking teasingly. His free hand awkwardly working on removing his tiny panties. Baring his pussy to Hank's hungry eyes. Already appearing to glisten in the low lighting. Connor guides it to his core. Teasing them both by tracing it over his folds, letting it glide over his hole but never entering. Jesus fuckin' christ. His cock almost looked obscenely big in the android's slender, elegant hand. 

"Connor, quit teasing and _put it in._ " He groans. Canting his hips upward and biting his lip as he feels the tip sink in just an inch. 

Connor gasps and lifts himself up and away. "N-no. You don't deserve to be inside...." He moves to straddle a thick thigh. 

Hank's blue eyes narrow.

"But if you beg, maybe I'll let you fuck me…" Connor's fingers return to his cock as he begins to grind against the thigh. 

"I'm not the one who _begs_ in this relationship, baby." 

Connor leans forward to nip his jaw. "We'll see." The fingers steadily stroke him from base to tip, twisting at the head and thumbing over it to rub the pre around. Brown eyes flutter closed as he finds just the right speed and angle to work his hips at to have that pressure building in his lower stomach. Lips parting to help cool himself off. When he hears nothing, they open to give him his infamous puppy eyed look. 

"Come on, daddy. Just a _little_ begging. That's all it'll take. Don't you want _inside_ me? I'm so wet... _Tight."_

Hank clenches his jaw, gritting out a low, "Please." 

The android pouts his pink lips, "You can do better than _that._ Don't you want to see your big cock stretching me open?" 

Hank's head hits the board behind him. Biting his tongue. "Jesus, baby…" 

"Just beg _a little bit._ You're depriving us both right now. It's all up to _you."_

Hank can _feel_ Connor's slickness on his thigh. Can hear Connor's bitten back moans and weak, breathy little whimpers. His own breathing starting to hitch from his ministrations to his dick. 

"Daddy, I need you inside me _so bad_ …" 

"Fuck! Fuck. Baby, please put my fucking cock in your pussy. _Need_ to fuck you. _Please_ , honey."

As if a flip was switched, Connor's desperate doe eyes disappear. Getting replaced by a smug glint as his lips curl into a devious little smirk. Hips stilling. "No." 

Hank gapes at him. 

"After all, I said _maybe."_

 _"_ Yo-you fucking brat!" Hank tugs frantically against the cuffs, cursing up a storm. Eyes locked on Connor's pale, slender form. 

Connor gasps and gets off him altogether. Watching warily until the fight leaves him. Chest heaving as he glares at the boy sitting between his spread legs. Connor relaxes at his failure to break them. Pump racing at the show of wild aggression. He was going to be in so much trouble once Hank was released…A tingle runs down his spine at the thought. But at least _Hank_ was punished first. 

"I-if you got home when you _should_ have, you would have been able to use me however you wanted…Hopefully you'll be more considerate next time, daddy." His fingers trace a path down his torso and slips between his thighs. Hank having the perfect view to watch as he settles for dipping his fingers into his pussy. Expertly crooking and thrusting. Cheeks painted blue as he lets his head fall back, baring his pretty throat. Free hand wrapping around it. Knowing Hank wants it to be his own hand at the moment. 

"You're going to be _crying_ by the time I'm done with you, Connor. Crying and wailing. As soon as I get out of these...That's a fuckin' promise." 

Connor shivers. Fingers speeding up as he releases a sharp cry of release. Limply falling forwards onto Hank's chest with a mewl. Hank's aching cock trapped against their stomachs. 

"Goddamn, brat. You've had your fun. Get the key for these. _Now,_ Connor." 

"Just a few more minutes…" 

Hank shakes his head, lips pursed and waits out the five minutes it takes for him to sluggishly lean over to the right bedside table and get them from a drawer. Connor's doe eyes are back in full force as he cautiously inserts it into the keyholes. Keeping track of the first freed hand as the other one is slowly undone.

As much as Connor tries to leap away, Hank is running on pure, heated adrenaline. He _lunges_ forward and wrestles the yelping, squirming android underneath his larger body. Ignoring his high pitched whimper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Connor's pump is racing as he gazes up at Hank. Feeling like a trapped bunny under a starving wolf with the way he was staring him down. Hank leans down to whisper, "Remember the safeword?" 

He nods. Connor had _known_ it would get rough between them as soon as he had decided to pull what he did. 

"Need you to say it, Connor." 

"Garden." 

Connor _feels_ Hank's smile. "Very good, baby." 

Leaning back, Hank's expression hardens once more before moving his wrists into one hand and, fisting the other in his brown hair, crushes his mouth to the android's. Smearing his neatly applied lipgloss and swallowing his whine as he immediately forces it open, tongue sliding inside and firing up the sensitive sensors. Impatient after being denied a real kiss earlier. 

Hank doesn't pull back until he almost gets lightheaded from lack of breath. Eyes narrowed, he manhandles Connor's slighter body over his lap. Stroking over his smooth thigh and feeling the softness against his dry, roughened palms. 

Connor raises himself up onto his hands, tensing as Hank's hand gets closer and closer to his ass. The first slap has him biting back another yelp, ankles crossing to keep himself from making it worse by squirming away from the next one. A whimper is ripped from his throat when the next one lands, accompanied by a rough grope to the cute little cheek his hand nearly covers _completely._ Already slightly flushed blue. The next several land in quick succession. Perfect teeth digging into a plush bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut as the android desperately grabs handfuls of the blanket in front of him. Shoulders hiked up. The next round of appraising, harsh squeezes to his rear has tears spill over and roll down his freckled cheeks. 

Sniffling, Connor dares to peer over his shoulder at the self satisfied man. Dark eyes big and shiny. His breathing comes out as little hitches and sobs, "Da-daddy, I'm s-sorry!" 

The blue eyes gazing down at him offer zero sympathy. "You're _already_ crying?" His non dominant hand is placed over the android's mouth for the next, even harsher series of spanks. Muffling his sobbing as the fleshy sounds ring out in the quiet of the room. Both pale cheeks smattered with blue colored marks. 

Hank's fingers slide between his thighs, taking in how wet the boy was even as he cried his eyes out. They've dabbled with spanking before but Connor's never cried so early from it...Which, after his convincingly desperate performance earlier, Hank couldn't even be sure if they were real or crocodile tears. Although, he's never had a reason to use it as an actual punishment before. The _start_ of a punishment...He decides to listen to his gut instinct. Something that has hardly proved him wrong in their line of work. 

"Are you _seriously_ trying to weasel your way out of this, Con?" Hank removed his hand after using it to turn his face in his direction again.

Connor freezes. _Yes_. "N-no! I really a-am sorry! Please. I've," he adds a tremble to his bottom lip, "I've learned m-my lesson. S-so you can stop now." He adds a wet sounding sniffle for affect. 

Blue eyes glare into brown. Unconvinced and unamused. "You dirty little faker. Get off me and get on your knees." He growls, pushing at him until he gracelessly scrambles off the bed and onto his knees. Tears mysteriously gone. 

Swinging his legs over the side, he takes a hold of his aching dick and a handful of brown locks. Pushing the head past pink lips and doesn't stop until halfway through when Connor gags. Pulling him off until his lips are wrapped around the tip and back down again. Drawing out another retching sound.

Hank groans deep from his chest. Repeating these motions until he decides Connor gets too comfortable with this repetition and pushes him down _further._ To the base. Holding him there for a few moments as the android gags and whines loudly. Eyes squeezing shut as _genuine_ tears make their way down his blue cheeks. Good. 

"Fuckin' beautiful, baby." He praises. Connor's lashes fluttering open wetly to peer up at him as Hank guides him back to the tip. Light on his temple pink. Allowing him to relax before forcing him back down. Shoulders lurching as he's once more held in that position. 

Hank exhales shakily. "Fuck! Alright, on the bed." 

Bleary eyes open as he's pulled up onto his shaky legs and roughly pushed onto his back on the mattress, Hank standing over him now. The human breathing harshly. Connor whimpers when those thick finger reach between his spread thighs to test how wet he is, sliding up and over his clit. Rubbing with a calloused thumb. Connor's hips attempting to jerk away from it. " _Daddy_." 

"Oh, honey," He coos, "Do you not like that? Well, I didn't like being made to beg for _nothing."_

That thumb resumes drawing tight little circles over it. Connor keens from high in his throat at the stimulation to such a delicate part of him. Was it _normal_ to be so sensitive there? He should really check if there was something wrong with the little biocomponent. Yes. Someday soon.

Hands fist the odd black and white patterned shirt Hank still has on, kneading at it until his wrists are captured and pinned above his head in a one handed grip. "No, _please, daddy...Too much!"_

Connor's face turns to the side as a fire rapidly builds in his stomach. An agonized moan falls from his mouth as he writhes under the weight of Hank's suffocating glare. Orgasm ripping through his body as he bites a bit of blanket. Partially hiding his face from the man. Much to Hank's discontent. Chocolatey eyes tightly shut with his legs splayed limply open. 

Hank sucks his wet fingers clean, before freeing the panting boy's wrists, taking a hold of his cock to line it up with Connor's hole, where he spares no force thrusting himself inside with a beastly grunt. Hands _slamming_ down on either side of him as Connor tosses his head back with a piercing wail and a cry of, "Daddy!" 

The intense pace Hank sets rocks the bed, jostling the android's body along the mattress. Slender legs locking weakly around his thick waist. "G-god, daddy," Connor gasps. Hands fluttering once more to the man's chest as little cries and yelps are forced from his parted lips. 

Hank's sweaty hands curl around his narrow shoulders. Dragging him down to meet the brutal snapping of his hips. Tears filling his eyes once more as heat warnings pop up in his field of vision. 

"See what happens when you disobey me, boy?" Hank's rumbly voice is gruff and ragged. 

Connor sobs nodding his head frantically. "Yes! _Yes_." Turning his cheek into the rumpled blanket to allow steam to seep out with each shaky exhale in an attempt to lower his temperature. 

Hank laughs under his breath. "Aw. Should I start calling you _my_ _little teapot_ , honey?" He mocks. 

Connor whines, embarrassed. "No...Please d-don't, daddy…" 

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna." 

Connor just shakes his head. Unable to come up with a response. A hazy feeling settling in when Hank adjusts the angle of his hips to hit that spot inside his pussy. A wet _smacking_ sound mingling with Connor's high pitched noises and Hank's deeper ones. 

"Touch your clit, Connor."

Connor whimpers, biting his lip. " _No_. Ple-please don't make me, daddy…" 

"Do it, _teapot."_ Hank growls. 

With a sob, Connor reaches down and gingerly circles around it. Biting his lip at Hank's derisive snort and, "How _I_ would." Using the pad of his index finger, he applies tight little circles directly over the nub. Face screwing up in an overstimulated grimace.

Hank groans. Thrusts becoming staccato. Orgasm approaching. Lids falling over stormy blue eyes. Connor using that distraction to abandon his clit to once more knead at the human's shirt and shoulders. Arms feeling too heavy to continue doing that for very long, Connor's hands lower close to his own chest. Balled into fists. Body still being pulled to forcefully meet Hank's thrusts. 

Connor's walls clench around his cock as he screams. Hank baring his teeth and thrusting a few more times before stilling. Connor's eyes opening to lock on Hank's face. Brows furrowed and turned up. Flat, bralette covered chest heaving for breath. Little whimpers released in between. Long legs falling from their place around the human's waist to dangle over the side of the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every couple needs at least one of them to have a petname with one hell of an origin story. And if they were ever called it in public...Their soul would leave their body out of sheer embarrassment...Connor now has one uwu 😊


	3. Chapter 3

Hank lifts his head with a huff. Cock slipping out with his come oozing from Connor's folds. Kicking off his pants, he kisses him sweetly and murmurs something. Righting his underwear and going to their kitchen to retrieve a thirium pouch from the fridge for the boy. Then makes a stop to get a washcloth. 

Returning to the room, Connor is still right where he left him. He gently cleans him between the thighs. Connor gazing up at him sleepily. With that done, he climbs on the bed with him, gathers him up in his arms and holds him close. Handing the boy his drink. 

"Did so good, baby," Hank coos. Kissing his cheek and forehead and LED. Connor smiles and hums softly. "Love you so much, Connor." Thick fingers comb through messy brown hair. 

Connor nuzzles into his neck. "Love you too."

Hank feels Connor tense. "Hank?" 

"Hm?" 

"I recognize it might not have been very fair to get mad at you for not knowing I wanted to celebrate with you when I didn't even _tell_ you about it." 

Hank ponders that. "You probably had the intention of surprising me, right? I just really shouldn't have gone to the bar when I'm trying to limit myself to beer...Too much temptation. Should have just gone home. I didn't intend to stay as long as I did though." He sighs. "And then I-I started in on the hard stuff and was too afraid to text you I was there. Was thinking you'd want to come too and I didn't want you to see me like that...Was hoping to sober up. That obviously didn't happen." 

"It's normal to have relapses, Hank. I'm not mad anymor—"

"Just disappointed, right?" Hank jokes. 

Connor blinks. "Yeah. A bit." 

Hank bites his lip. Eyeing the ceiling. Ignoring the twinge in his chest. He shakes his head, not wanting to talk about this anymore. All he could do was continue to try with the slow recovery process. Starting with cutting down to beer again and eventually, _hopefully_ , alcohol completely. "Can I ask why you were so eager to celebrate? It's not like it was my first ever big breakthrough in a case."

Connor licks his lips. "It actually was in a way. It was the first one you've made by yourself in a while." _After the accident_ , he doesn't say. The android frowns. "I hate whenever I have to work with Reed...But at least it inspired me to use a vacation day to get away from him. I wouldn't have had time to make you your favorite beef stew recipe _and_ try my hand at making brownies otherwise." 

Hank perks up, looking at the time. It definitely wasn't breakfast material...But it was his favorite stew so he couldn't find it in himself to care. "Really?" Connor tried so hard to learn how to cook. Very unnecessary as Hank was a grown ass man who could make his own meals, but Connor adored the domesticity of it all. Hank wouldn't begrudge him for that. 

Connor grins. "Yeah. I'd offer to heat them up for you, but my legs are still kind of weak feeling..." 

Hank smirks, depositing him off his lap and onto the bed after another kiss on the lips. "I'll heat it myself. Just know you're amazing and I don't deserve you, hon." He walks with renewed energy to the kitchen. 

Connor watches after him with a ring of blue on his temple. 

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Connor's bussy. This twink is going to get obliterated™


End file.
